


(You Love the Beard) And the Hair Too

by HookedonCS



Category: Pitch (TV 2016)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Off-Season, Tumblr made me do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-28
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-27 10:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10015307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HookedonCS/pseuds/HookedonCS





	

Mike’s lips curled up even as he slightly tilted his head so that his gaze came in contact with Ginny’s face. Sitting at her vanity created a nice angle for him to get his fill of her. It was almost enough to forget about the ominous-sounding _snip snip _of the scissors hanging from her fingers.__

“Are you sure about this?” His own question brought his brows to furrow.

Ginny stepped in closer, a smirk clearly and unabashedly taking over her face.

“Mike,” she sighed playfully, taking another step closer and another round of _snip snip _playing.__

He tilted his head hard up at her. “I mean, you can try to convince me that you don’t love having two fistfuls of my hair gripped in your hands when I’m-”

“Mike!”

Ginny’s attempt at surprise and propriety only raised a small chuckle from him. Giving in to a full-fledged grin, his hand reached out to curl around her waist, dragging her all the closer to him.

“Such naughty thoughts, Baker,” Mike crooned.

Her hip rocked gently, allowing her waist to press deeper into his hand. Her eyes did a half-roll as she leaned over him to place the scissors down on the table from behind him.

“And all I was thinking was you like having a good grip on me when you give me those… very sweet kisses of yours.”

Ginny’s lips twisted again, this time in an all-knowing smile.

The pressure her body had placed on his inner thigh was sorely missed as she pulled back from the table, scissors now gone.

“Sure, Mike. That’s what you were thinking.” Ginny took in a deep breath as she pushed herself away from him. Not too far. Just enough room so that she could take stock of him.

And how could he not grin up at her?

“We’re a couple of weeks out from spring training,” she reminded him, her own hands taking the place of his on her waist. “You promised me, Mike.” Keeping stern in her position, only her brows rose in reaction. “You grew your hair out for nearly the entire off season. And I get the first crack at… even trimming this… this mountain man look.”

He wasn’t fazed by her assessment.

“Just when you thought you couldn’t love the beard any more, you couldn’t believe how good the total package really was,” Mike mused.

Which earned him a choked laugh of surprise from Ginny.

“You know what I would’ve really liked to see?” she asked, sounding incredulous. Both hands slipped from her waist and her right hand formed a fist that came right at his shoulder. “I would’ve loved if you’d’ve let me do this weeks ago and see a clean-cut version of you,”

Mike winced at that, his head giving a single shake.

“That’s those dreams of the poster boy again, Ginny.” His hand came to slap his knee as it rocked back and forth. “Was I really that damn appealing to you back then?”

Another choked laugh escaped her. This time, both hands reached out towards him, aiming for his neck. He didn’t mind, because along with her hands coming close once more, it brought her back to him. Her grip was gentle, and she landed hard on his lap.

All of a sudden…

It was a combination of things… Her fingers caressing his beard. Her laugh filling the room. The light in her eyes. The way her own her a mass of curls being tamed by a ponytail. Her scent invading him.

Mike’s lips pursed. His hand came up to find the ends of that ponytail, letting the curls slip softly over his skin.

Ginny leaned in closer towards him. “You want me to say it, don’t you? Don’t you?”

Mike’s eyes closed involuntarily, forcing him to open them as another chuckle shook him.

“Say it, Baker.”

Ginny took in another small breath Her fingers slipped across his beard, the feel of them was amazing.

“I love the beard,” she confessed quietly.

Mike watched her watch the path of her fingers as they traveled across his bearded cheeks, over his ears, gripping into his hair at the back of his head.

He held in his grown, fought the almost overwhelming need to close his eyes as she found some magical pressure to apply with her fingers right there.

“And...” he got out instead.

“And…”

Fuck it…

His eyes slammed shut and there was a warmth that spread across his middle.

“And I love the long and controlled mess of hair,” Ginny finally admitted. “But…”

“But…”

He knew the words even before they left her mouth.

“You promised me the first trim,” she whispered teasingly,

The kiss she placed on his lips was soft and almost teasing.

But the real taunt came way of the feel of her moving again, leaning over him, behind him….

The _snip snip _was close to his ear, bringing him back to the present.__

“Well, just make sure you leave enough to get your hands into,” he murmured, keeping his eyes closed.

“Don’t worry,” Ginny assured him lightly.

At the continued tease in her voice, one eye popped open.

Her shoulder went up in a light shrug. “I’m not ready to let that go just yet either.”


End file.
